castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Guidelines while browsing around the CASTLE CLASH WIKIA
420px|center Hello everyone. Welcome to Castle Clash Wiki. Before you start browsing around, let me guide you upon all the things you made need around. Kindly check the following as shown below: 100px|left Register = it is the first and important thing to do when you start around. Why? Because you cannot edit nor comment or send your opinion if you are not registered. This wikia has meet all the special registration format just for the wikia members. The wikia aims to share and give knowledge and information about the Castle Clash Game. We do not promote the company or the game itself but instead we are sharing details on how to play the game and give some Tips and Tricks about the game. The more we collect information that may add to our collective data, the more we help others to understand well what the game is all about. What we share here are free not only for us but for those who visits our page. So, at some point, we have to be carefully sharing things that is LIABLE and DEFINABLE as we are feeding details that may help others grow progress and learn. There are certain things we can do around the Wiki, some of these are READING, EDITING and COMMENTING (on forums, pages and wall posts) Observe = why we need to do that? Yes, we need to observe. Once you are registered, next thing you will do is to learn first. Understand how to edit and what to share. Find out how people upload pictures, share videos, give links or edit the page that requires editing and correcting. We are not perfect. Always remember that everyone makes mistakes, and all were coming from different country and nations. We have to understand and value each other as we are friends and not just an editor. Editing = editing is an essential part of wiki.Through editing, we can add details, data or information that may help others. Before we edit a page, we should know the reason why we wanted to edit it. We should also know the things that we wanted to share. Some edits concerns grammar. We cannot judge others by editing, instead, do our part and correct the edit they made. Check = after you edit, check your post. Somehow there are some words need to be corrected or some info that needs to be added. Checking the post may also help if by accident you have deleted some details that was already on the page. Be aware that each details are recorded and can be "UNDONE" or UNDO if necessary. Preview = exists when you edit the page. It normally shows beside PUBLISH buttons. This button's purpose is to check and see how the edit shows. It also helps editor to find some mistakes and additional info needed to complete a page. Publish = finally, the PUBLISH button. This button's purpose is to post the edit made upon the page. Please note that any edit published will show back to its original page as editor reads it. The moment you share an edit, publish details were already added, you can edit back the page when you need to add additional info or photos. Upon completing the understanding about editing, let's move on to COMMENTING, POSTING and SHARING. Posting = is very important part of wiki. We can EDIT, do a BLOG of our own and COMMENT or give opinion. First thing we should know is what are we going to post? To post on forum about any queries, questions or inquiries, we have to head straight to Forum and post from there. You can ask anyone about tips, tricks and some questions related to the game and things on how you can improve yourself upon growing on the game. Majority of the wikia contributor who enters the wiki seeks different things one of this is to talk about info and confirmation about certain concerns about the game. Some do send their COMMENTS on the Comment section where they can express what they want to share on the page but we have some NOTIFICATIONS and things that are FORBIDDEN. One of this is SPAMMING. No Spamming = what is SPAMMING? Guild invites, links of their YOUTUBE videos, non-sense posts (including harsh and bad words) CAPSLOCK usage and EXTERNAL LINKS about hack softwares and others (outside of wiki) Why SPAMMNING? Spamming is not good, it may flood the threads upon some non-sense things and info that some editors do or share. Any links shared without any concern of being good is considered SPAMMING. Why GUILD INVITES considered SPAMMING? Yes it is.. There are certain PAGES where you can post your guild invites, Those pages are: Guilds and Forum and/or somehow upon creating an own BLOG (which you can find on your own Profile page). Commenting GUILD INVITES and Links which is not related upon the page will be automatically considered a SPAM and will be deleted upon clean up checking. To avoid this, you have to post them on necessary given pages only. Attitude matters. Remember, wherever you go or whenever you reach any place or even though it is on net only, Attitude does matter. We may never meet the people we see on a page or talked with on a forum but still proper behavior is required. Showing a good attitude upon reaching others is a great value we emphasize on this wiki. We aim to reach and help each and everyone. We treat each other like brothers and sister or a friend. Good poster of behavior reflects upon personality. Some do visit the wiki but to just mess and whine.. avoid it.. wiki is sharing information for all and not complaining. We need to understand that what we share here, goes everywhere. Don't let others know you by you bad attitude let them know you as being a good one.. Editing also gives a payback to the wikia editor, Achievements and Leaderboard does give rewards to those who edit and shares more on wiki. It may also be the basis to make an EDITOR be part of the ADMINISTRATION who maintains and runs the wiki. Hard work upon editing and sharing do payoff. So Enjoy everyone! be a good EDITOR and share information. Good Luck! Category:Blog posts